EMD SDL39
Bio The EMD (Electro Motive Division) SDL39 is a type of six-axle, 2,300hp diesel locomotive built specially for the Milwaukee Road (MILW) railroad from 1969 to 1972. The locomotive itself, is practically just an EMD GP38 with EMD SD40 trucks and GP39 engine components; yet only 10 were built, and only 9 out of the 10 still exist due to one being wrecked 1983, and scrapped the following year in 1984. History The EMD SDL39 is practically an experimental, lightweight version of the SD38 or SD40, but uses a GP38's body and frame as well as a GP39 or SD39's engine, but they originally had modified GP38-style trucks before having SD40 trucks applied. The type of locomotive was originally meant to replace the Milwaukee Road's small fleet of ALCO RSC2's; to whom they were built for switching in the Milwaukee Road's large classification yards throughout Chicago, Milwaukee, and the Twin Cities in Minnesota. The entire fleet (with the exception of the wrecked unit) survived into the formation of the SOO Line railroad, who purchased the Milwaukee Road in the mid-1970's; a few shy years after the last batch of units were delivered and built. Yet, towards the late-1980's, the SOO Line retired all 9 of the remaining units and leased them to the Wisconsin Central (WC), but were later purchased by the Illinois Central (IC) due to the Wisconsin Central being purchased by the Canadian National (CN) during the early-1990's. The 9 remaining SDL39's lasted on the Illinois Central, but were eventually leased from various leasing companies, and were eventually sold to FEPASA in Chile after the FEPASA grew interested in purchasing the fleet after the Illinois Central was purchased by the Canadian National in 1998. They've remained on the FEPASA ever since. Confusion The main way of distinguishing the SDL39 from its counter-parts, is by the length of the fuel tanks, and the fact that its simply a GP38 with EMD SD "Super Duty" HTC trucks. Trivia/Facts *Photographs of the SDL39 with the original trucks are rare, to which finding them is likely impossible. *When the Wisconsin Central purchased the EMD SDL39 from the SOO Line, they were fitted with more advanced radio controls as well as the original radiator fans removed and replaced with their own exclusive radiator fan covers, which the equipment was supplied by an Illinois-based rail supply company which also served the SOO, CNW and IC back when they existed, and equipped their locomotives with certain specially-made parts from the company. *The original trucks from the SDL39 had an additional axle added to the original GP38 trucks creating a unique six-axle truck, which gave it a rather unusual appearance; yet it helped distinguish them apart from other GP four-axle units and SD six-axle units. *They were also originally fitted with the MILW's unique electronic bells that resembled or were shaped like horns. *The frames were also eventually extended, as well as some of the hoods being enlarged to become "snoot" hoods or noses.Category:Diesel Locomotives Category:EMD locomotives Category:Milwaukee Road locomotives Category:Rare locomotives Category:Unique Locomotives